historicafandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Fenway Park heist
The 2010 Fenway Park heist occurred in 2010, when a heist crew led by Doug MacRay stole $3,500,000 in gate cash from the Fenway Park baseball stadium in Boston, Massachusetts. MacRay's ex-girlfriend tipped off the FBI about the heist, so the FBI SWAT surrounded the stadium and killed three of the four crew members. MacRay succeeded in escaping to Tangerine, Florida with some saved money, and he left the score in the garden of another ex-girlfriend, bank manager Claire Keesey. History Planning In 2010, Irish Mob boss Fergus Colm planned to rob Fenway Park, Boston's legendary baseball stadium, as the "big heist" for his associated heist crew. The crew consisted of Doug MacRay, Jem Coughlin, Desmond Elden, and Albert MacGloan, four veteran Charlestown bank and armored car robbers. Colm bribed a man on the inside to show the crew into the basement of the stadium, where they would enter the cash room and steal $3,500,000 in gate money (money spent on beer, food, admissions, etc.). MacRay and Coughlin were to enter the basement dressed as policemen, and steal the cash; Elden was to provide technical support by taking out the security cameras; and MacGloan, dressed as a paramedic, was to be the getaway driver in an ambulance. Heist During a Boston Red Sox-New York Yankees game, the gang carried out their plan. Elden cut the security cameras, Elden headed into the parking garage in the ambulance, and MacRay and Coughlin, dressed as policemen, handcuffed the security guards in the basement. They then threatened the people in the cash room by revealing their personal information, forcing them to buzz them in. MacRay and Coughlin then poured all of the cash from the table into their travel bags, and they handcuffed the two cash room personnel to their chairs. MacRay and Coughlin proceeded to use a pushcart dolly to push the several bags of cash out of the basement and towards the parking garage, with the workers at Fenway Park believing them to be actual cops. They then proceeded to load the cash into the ambulance in the parking garage and take off their police clothing to reveal their EMT uniforms, changing their personas. However, MacRay looked out of a parking garage balcony and noticed that the police and FBI SWAT were closing off the streets around Fenway Park. The FBI agent Adam Frawley had convinced MacRay's ex-girlfriend and Jem's sister Krista Coughlin to tell the FBI about the crew's plans, as she was threatened with the loss of custody of her child, and was heartbroken by MacRay's plan to go away to Florida without her. When Coughlin noticed a light flickering in the parking garage, he fired his M4 Carbine at it, and the crew geared up with weapons as the police approached. Shootout The crew engaged in a shootout with the FBI SWAT and police as they attempted to storm the parking garage, and MacGloan was wounded. The SWAT threw a nine-banger into the garage to stun the crew, and Elden was shot in the head as he stood up in front of the ambulance to regain his bearings. The crew later repelled the police attack, and MacGloan came up with a new plan: he would lead the police in a chase with the ambulance as MacRay and Coughlin put their police uniforms back on and blended in with the police as they continued to look for men dressed as EMTs. MacGloan burst out of the garage in the ambulance and was repeatedly shot until he crashed into a police truck, and he died from his multiple wounds. MacRay and Coughlin, however, blended in with the police as they entered the garage, and proceeded to flee on foot. Agent Frawley later discovered that the security guards in the cash room had been taken down by cops, and he located Coughlin as he attempted to escape in a BPD uniform. Coughlin engaged in a shootout with Frawley and the police as he attempted to flee across the street with a duffel bag, and Couglin was shot once in the chest with a pistol and in the back of the right leg with a shotgun. He took cover behind a mailbox, sipped on a soda, and insulted Frawley as he tried to convince Coughlin to surrender. Refusing to go back to prison, Coughlin shouted "Ok! I surrender!", and rushed out of cover with his unloaded guns, committing suicide by cop. MacRay's getaway Having witnessed Coughlin's death from the other side of the street, MacRay - still dressed as a cop - entered a police vehicle and drove away without suspicion. He headed to Colm's flower shop and killed Colm's bodyguard Rusty before shooting Colm dead, avenging Colm's role in his mother's suicide, and ensuring that he could leave the city safely. Frawley had MacRay's former girlfriend Claire Keesey invite MacRay to her house, but she secretly warned him to stay away, saying that seeing him would be like one of her "sunny days" (she associated sunny days with the death of her younger brother). MacRay, dressed as an MBTA employee, proceeded to bury the score in Keesey's yard, believing that she would use it better, and he escaped to Tangerine, Florida with some money that he had saved. Category:Heists